


Red, the color of love and blood

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Death, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Incest, Kissing, M/M, Tied-Up Sam Winchester, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Dean embraces his new life as a vampire.





	Red, the color of love and blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> Do Not Re-Post Without My Written Permission - Only To Be Posted On My AO3 Or LiveJournal Accounts.
> 
> Written for the prompt by cozy_coffee: Supernatural, vampire Dean, blood on his lips.

Sam struggled to move his limbs only to find that he couldn’t. He blinked several times as his vision cleared and he realized that he was in the abandoned barn he was supposed to meet his brother in. But, he was tied to a support beam. His ankles and biceps were bound to the beam by rope, which would have been easy enough to get out of, if his wrists weren’t secured together in front of his body by zip ties. “Dean!” he frantically yelled. Where was his brother? He remembered seeing the Impala when he had arrived. He thought he had seen Dean when he had walked in, but the rest was fuzzy. 

“Sam, no need to yell,” Dean said as he stepped out of the shadows into Sam’s line of vision.

Sam looked on in horror as Dean walked toward him, Dean’s normal soft smile was replaced by a hard sneer. He watched as that morphed into something he had hoped never to see again; a predatory smile full of pointed teeth. Dean had been turned. This time, they were out of Dead Man’s blood and they didn’t have any backup to call on; Samuel and Bobby were both dead. It was only the two of them and they were far away from the nest they had been looking for. If he even made it back to town, there was no way he would be able to figure out who had managed to turn Dean or where the nest was. He had no idea when or where Dean had been turned. They had been separated for over twenty-four hours as they had worked different angles of the case they had been on and he knew the virus coursing through Dean’s body had taken hold of his brother. This wasn’t some Twilighter fantasy. This was a nightmare that they had been plunged into. Dean opened his mouth, revealing the extra set of large, pointed teeth that were extending over his human teeth and Sam cringed at seeing those retractable teeth.

“What’s that matter Sammy?” Dean hissed. “Don’t like the new look?” he asked as he cocked his head to the side, running his tongue over his fangs. He could feel his newfound strength pulsing through his body. He was faster, stronger and now nearly immortal. But, he was hungry. So damn hungry and he could hear Sam’s heart beating, pumping that rich red blood through Sam’s veins and he wanted to drink his fill.

“Dean, we can fight this. We did it before, we can do it again,” Sam tried to reason with his brother.

“Oh, Sammy,” Dean practically purred to his brother. “I don’t want to fight it. I don’t want to be fixed or cured. I like the new me.”

“You can’t mean that. We’re hunters. Dean, please,” Sam begged.

“Sam,” Dean said and smiled again, his fangs out in full force. “See you’d need the blood of my maker and well, I already killed and burned his body. He and the rest of the nest never saw it coming. They went up in smoke after I decapitated them. They were too overjoyed by turning me. Plus, I didn’t want you going after him and trying to fix things,” he said with a shrug of his shoulders. “And, I fed. Just a little to take the edge off until I could get to you.” He smiled and then licked his lips. “But, I’m hungry. Really hungry.” His eyes darted to Sam’s jugular, watching it pulse and move as Sam swallowed.

“Dean,” Sam breathed out, knowing where this was going. He was going to be Dean’s next meal. “Just do it,” he said, closing his eyes as he offered his neck to his brother. To his surprise, Dean laughed. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he snapped his eyes open.

“No Sam, I don’t want to drink from you,” he said with a slight shake of his head. “I want to turn you. We can make our own nest, just the two of us.” He turned from his brother and disappeared into the shadows.

Sam heard movement and then a cry for help. He craned his neck, trying to see what was happening. His eyes widened as Dean stepped back into the light cast by the overhead bulb, dragging a dazed woman with him. He shook his head, “No, no, Dean, don’t.”

“You’d prefer it to be you then?” Dean asked as he dropped the woman, letting her body hit the cold ground. He looked down at the woman, his meal, and then back at Sam. “You don’t get it, do you?”

“No, explain it to me. Just don’t hurt her,” Sam begged.

“No, of course not,” Dean replied as he crouched down and pulled the woman to his chest, bent her head to the side and sank his fangs into her flesh. She let out a shuddered groan as her blood ran down his throat and he moaned as the coppery tang burst over his tongue.

“Dean!” Sam screamed, hoping to draw Dean’s attention away from his feeding.

Hearing his brother’s voice, Dean extracted his fangs and dropped the still breathing woman to the ground again. He stood and faced his brother, the woman’s red blood still visible on his lips. “Sam,” he uttered in a moan as he moved toward his bound brother. 

“Thought you were gonna explain things to me,” Sam said as his eyes focused on Dean’s blood stained lips. He watched as they parted into a smile, revealing red stained teeth. He felt his stomach roil at the sight of Dean’s lips and teeth covered in blood. He fought the urge to be sick and focused on Dean’s words.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right, I was. Sorry, got a little distracted. I was a little hungry. Just needed a snack,” he replied with a sheepish grin. “Did you know that vampires are pretty much immortal and that we mate for life?” He watched as Sam’s hazel eyes finally traveled from his lips up to meet his green ones. He heard Sam’s gasp when he finally caught up to what he was asking.

“Oh,” Sam gasped out and then met Dean’s gaze. “You want . . . you want us to mate?” he whispered. He should have been shocked at Dean’s request, but he wasn’t. They had been dancing around their attraction for each other for a while now. Maybe since Dean was no longer human, he had finally decided to shed his inhibitions and fears. Maybe he could accept what Dean was offering to him.

Dean licked his lips. “Yeah, I do. The question is, do you?” His voice was ragged as he asked his question. He could feel his desire for his younger brother rising. He took another step closer to Sam. He reached out and touched Sam’s cheek. “I’ve seen the looks you give me when you don’t think I’m watching. I could tell you wanted me like I’ve wanted you. Now's our chance.”

“What if I said no? Would you drain me dry? Or would you turn me against my will?” Sam had to ask. He had to know his options before he finally gave in to what he wanted. Hell, what they both wanted.

“No Sam, I’d let you go. I’d never hurt you. We’re blood and I love you. Course, if you came after me . . .” He’d defend himself, they both knew that.

“Then do it. Turn me. We’ll mate and create our nest,” he said, not giving himself a chance to second guess what he was doing. 

Dean pressed himself up against Sam’s bound body and nosed at Sam’s neck, breathing in deep to take in Sam’s scent. He could smell Sam’s arousal for him. He took a step back from Sam and pulled his knife out from his waistband, made a cut along his wrist and offered his arm to Sam.

Sam opened his mouth and latched onto Dean’s arm, drinking the offered blood. He heard Dean moan as he lapped at the blood, his tongue running over the jagged skin. He whined low in his throat when Dean pulled his arm away. Something shiny caught his attention and he watched as Dean cut the zip tie and then the ropes that bound him to the beam. As Dean stood up, he surged forward and caught Dean in a tight grip. He brought his lips down over Dean’s in a searing kiss. He heard them both moan as their tongues tangled together, mapping each other’s mouths that were coated with the tang of blood. He pulled away and smiled as Dean licked his lips. He mimicked Dean, his tongue running over his bloodied lips and tasted Dean.

A low moan caught their attention. They both turned toward the sound and then back to each other, sharing a predatory look between them. “You hungry?” Dean asked.

“Ravenous,” Sam replied as they both moved toward the woman Dean had drunk from earlier. 

Dean reached down and grabbed the woman by the shoulders and effortlessly lifted her up. He heard her whispered “No,” but ignored her. He watched as Sam leaned in, bracketing her between their unyielding bodies. 

Sam could smell the woman’s blood. It was heady and he could feel his second teeth coming in. He parted his lips, leaned in and sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of the woman’s neck. He heard he cry out as he began to feed and then she screamed as Dean sunk his teeth in on the opposite side of her neck. Neither stopped feeding until her heart had pumped the last of her blood through her veins. 

Dean let go of his hold on the lifeless body between them and looked over at Sam. Sam was a sight; lips and chin tinged with blood. Vaguely he was aware of the thudding sound the body made as it connected with the ground but ignored it as he stepped over the body to get to Sam. 

Sam looked at Dean and was in awe of the sight before him. Before he had been repulsed by seeing Dean’s lips smeared with blood. This time he was aroused. He reached out and grabbed Dean, pulling him in and then crashed their lips together. His tongue sought entrance to Dean’s mouth and then felt Dean’s teeth bite into his tongue. He pulled his tongue away and bit down on Dean’s bottom lip. 

Dean pulled away from Sam with a chuckle. “Let’s get outta here,” he said as he offered his hand to his brother and mate. He felt Sam’s fingers entwine with his as they walked out of the barn to the Impala. “You good?” he asked cautiously. 

“I’m perfect,” Sam said as he turned toward Dean. “You?” he questioned.

“I’m great. I’ve got everything I want,” he said and then let go of Sam’s hand as they stood beside the car. “Well, I am still a little hungry,” he admitted as Sam opened his door and slid into the passenger’s seat.

“Well, get in. Maybe we can stop for a snack,” Sam suggested as Dean opened the door and slid behind the steering wheel.

Dean smiled as he started the Impala. “Yeah, I could go for a snack,” he replied as he pulled the car onto the dirt road and toward the next town and their next meal.


End file.
